


I Shall Fear No Evil

by ItspronouncedJulia



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, M/M, Mystery, Religion, Religious Conflict, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItspronouncedJulia/pseuds/ItspronouncedJulia
Summary: There are no ghosts in space.





	1. The Phantom

“Holy shit that is a big ship,” Vetra said placing her hands on her hips as she looked up at the Phantom. “I can’t believe it only took you three years to have this thing built.” Drack snorted and crossed his arms over his chest.

“They started building this thing back in the Milky Way.” The krogans voice was laced with pride as if he had built it himself. “It took us about three years to convince Tann to finish it and then give it to us.”

“Where in the world did they get the supplies?” Vetra asked shaking her head in wonder. The Phantom was about twice times the size of the Tempest and half as fast. Vetra couldn’t imagine the kind of man power they would need to get this ship up and off the ground.

“The Nexus will do anything for their beloved human pathfinder.” Kevin said walking up to join the conversation. With a bigger ship Ryder needed a bigger crew and their old temporary engineer Kevin was now a permanent member much to Gil’s dismay. He and Sara still believed he was a spy for Tann but in order to get the Phantom some compromises had to be made. Having Kevin as an engineer was one of them.

“Even pulling supplies like this out of thin air?” Vetra asked causing Kevin to shrug. That he didn’t have much of an answer for. “Speaking of pathfinder Ryder where is she?” As soon as Vetra asked a Ryder appeared. Just not the one she was looking for.

“Hey Vetra, Hey Drack, Hey Mr. Kevin.” They all turned to see Samantha Ryder approaching them. She certainly was growing fast. Already she was thirteen and getting bigger every day. Sometimes Vetra couldn’t believe it and sometimes Drack refused to. Not that refusing ever did them much good.

That kid was growing like a weed and her sister Sky wasn’t to far behind her. Sky was three now walking, talking, and creating mayhem every where she went. Those kids sure knew how to make a crew proud.

“Have you seen your mom around?” Vetra asked ruffling Samantha’s curly brown hair. Smiling Sam move to stand between Vetra and Drack leaning up against the railing.

“Actually the last time I saw her she was kissing my mama passionately.” The adults laughed as Sam’s face twisted up. “Hey Drack can I ask you something about our new ship?”

“I promise you have your very own room kiddo.” Sam smirked and bumped the old krogan.

“That’s not what I was wondering.” Sam snorted. “How come you guys named the ship the Phantom?”

“We didn’t name it the people who began to build it in the Milky Way did.” Vetra explained. “And it got named that because it was painted black and moves relatively silently.” Sam frowned and looked up at the turian.

“But if they named it Phantom because it doesn’t make any sound then shouldn’t all ships be called Phantom?” She asked. “I mean there’s no sound in space so don’t all ships move quietly?”

“Don’t forget it’s painted black.” Drack remained her.

“And you couldn’t name every ship the Phantom.” Kevin added. Well the adults laughed Samantha worried her lip as she eyed the ship. It was a funny thing. When Samantha turned ten a switch inside her flipped and she began wanting a room of her own. For three years she begged her parents and they had always said no.

There had been no room on the Tempest. When they announced the move to the Phantom the Tempest crew had received the news with mixed feelings but Samantha had been elated. Finally oh finally would she know the feeling of sweet, sweet privacy.

No sharing a bed with parents who always tried to kiss each other passionately when they thought Samantha wasn’t looking. No Sky crying in the middle of the night and trying to cling to Sam with her snotty buggery hands. Just Sam in her own bed with her own peaceful dreams.  

It had all been perfect until she actually got her first look at the ship and suddenly her dream became a reality. Just not a very good reality. The Phantom always seemed to loom in the distance and the name gave Sam some pause.

“Is the ship haunted?” Sam didn’t appreciate when all the adults laughed in her face. It had been a serious question.

“Of course not.” Vetra said once their laughing had died down. “You have absolutely nothing to worry about.” Sam didn’t quite believe that.

“Whoa I didn’t know you crazy kids were having a party!” Sara called out causing them all to turn. The pathfinder was by herself as she approached the small group. “Why wasn’t I invited?”

“We knew you would should up eventually.” Vetra said. “You always do.” Sara smiled widely and reached forward wrapping her arms around Sam.

“We got one week before take off!” Sara said as she pulled away from her daughter. “You excited peanut?” Sam shrugged and looked back over at the ship.

“I guess so.”

“You guess?” Sara laughed wrapping her arms around Sam’s shoulder pulling her in close. “You seemed pretty excited a couple weeks ago.” Until I actually saw the ship, Sam thought.

“I guess.” She said again causing Sara to frown. After all the time she spent on getting a bigger ship that was not the response she wanted from her daughter about a week before their first voyage.

“Hey why don’t the two of us go in and take a look around the ship together?” After a moment Sam nodded following Sara towards the Phantom.

“Hey mom if I ask you a question will you answer me honestly?”

“I always answer you honestly.” Which was of course a lie. “What do you want to know my love?” Remembering how Drack, Vetra, and Kevin answered her Sam was more than a bit hesitant to ask Sara her question.

“Well why did they name this ship the Phantom?” She asked causing Sara to shrug.

“They probably thought it was a cool name.” She answered as honestly as she could causing Sam to smile softly.

“Vetra said it was because the ship is pretty quiet and Drack said because it was painted black.” Sara laughed.

“All possible answers to your question.” Sara said. “If you really want to know you should ask Kallo he’s spent the last year and a half reading and studying all the ships ins and outs.” Again Sam said nothing as she thought of the best way to ask her mom her question. Last time she had gotten laughed at. She didn’t want that to be the same result here. Maybe Sara would be more considerate to her fear.

“It’s not because there’s a phantom living on the ship?” Sara came to a stop and glanced down at her daughter with a smirk. Was that the issue? Was that why Sam had been so uncertain a few moments ago? Sara felt herself relaxing as she realized that this problem was easily fixable.

“Of course not!” Sara said with a toothy grin. “Ghosts don’t live in space.”

“Really?”

“No you have nothing to worry about kiddo.” Sara promised ruffling Sam’s hair. “The Phantom is perfectly safe _and_ to make you feel a little better your room is right next to my room so if anything happens your mom and I will be right next door.”

Nodding Sam took Sara’s hand feeling her own fears begin to dissipate.

“Well if ghosts really can’t live in space then I guess there’s nothing to be afraid of.” Sam said smiling sweetly. “Can we go look at my room now?”

“Sure thing kiddo!” Sara said. “And just remember when I’m around you never have anything to be scared of.” Sara promised leading Sam into their new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite part of writing this chapter was Samantha's description of her parents kissing passionately. I feel like what she sees as them passionately kissing is just Sara and Suvi kissing two seconds longer than a little peck on the lips.


	2. The Ryder Gang

“Whoa.” Sam felt her eyes go wide as she stepped into her new room. “This is my room?” Sara nodded coming to a stop in the doorway.

“Yep, what do you think of it?” Sara didn’t really have to ask the question. The look on Sammy’s face said it all.

“I love it.” Sam said. “It looks like the old room on the Tempest.” Sam smiled wildy as she took everything in.

“That view’s going to be absolutely amazing.” Sara said pointing towards the back wall which was actually made up of windows that would look out into space. “Although when were on the Nexus I would refrain from changing in here.” 

Sam nodded as she walked around the rest of her room. She had her own wardrobe, some display cases for her rocks, shelves, and her own desk. Perhaps the best part of the room was the small SAM node that was sitting at the edge of her new desk.

“My own SAM node.” Sam said amazed as she stepped towards it. “How did you manage to get me one?”

“Oh a pathfinder has her ways.” Sara said with a wink. This little SAM node had been what Sara had been most excited to show Sam. Back on the Tempest Sam would spend a lot of her time in the room speaking to SAM about various things. Most of the conversation had been the two of them exchanging horrible jokes. 

“Hi SAM.” Sam said happily waving at her new node.

“Hello Samantha.” SAM said sounding almost happy. Perhaps Sara was just imagining that. “Please feel free to consult me any time you need to.”

“Definitely.” Sam said confidently.

“So I heard I could find my favorite niece and twin in here!” Scott Ryder called out as he walked into Sam’s new room. Sam’s face lit up as she rushed to give her uncle a hug. They had been stationed on the Nexus for a while now but Scott had supposedly been away on Meridian.

“Uncle Scott what are you doing here?” Sam asked giddily. “I thought you were all the way across the galaxy.”

“Well I was but I wanted to get back here before the Phantom’s first voyage.” He said happily. “I mean I would be in pretty big trouble with the pathfinder if I missed takeoff.” He added giving his sister a nudge on the shoulder.

“You can’t be late for the first day on the job.” Sara said crossing his arms over his chest. “Matter of fact the first couple of weeks.” And suddenly the realization hit Sam like a freight train and she let out an inhuman squeal.

“Ohmygodyourgoingtobecomingwithus!” Sam screamed jumping up and down.

“What was that I think my eardrums burst.” Scott said loudly pounding on his ear.

“What?” Sara said raising her voice. “Did you say something I think my eardrums are busted now.” She was mimicking her twins action. Well this was going on the door slid open and Suvi walked into the room with Sky on her hip.

“I take it you have her the good news.” Suvi said with a bright smile. Upon seeing her sister in such an excited state Sky began to clap her hands together and laugh wildly.

“Yeah and now we’ve lost at the bare minimum fifty percent of our hearing.” Sara grumbled trying and failing to hold back a smile.

“Uncle Scott is going to be coming with us on our first voyage!” Sam said running up to Suvi.

“Just the first voyage?” Suvi asked feigning confusion. Sam saw right through it and let out an excited gasp.

“Last time I checked your uncle Scott is now officially apart of the team.” Sara said. Sam ran into Scott’s arms a second time almost tackling him to the ground.

“We’re all going to be on one ship together.” Sam squeaked trying her best not to break out into tears. First her new room and now _this_. She couldn’t remember the last time she had ever been this happy before. How could she had ever doubted moving to the Phantom?

“Finally all living Ryders will be together again.” Sara said a mischievous smile curling across her lips. “You know the first place we should go?”

“To Aya to see Evfra?” Sam asked pulling away from Scott.

“He’ll be so mad.” Sky giggled looking absolutely delighted at the idea. Sara felt her throat get scratchy and tears of pride welled in her eyes.

“My girls.” She sniffed causing Scott and Suvi to exchanged an amused look.

“The whole Ryder gang on one ship.” Scott said with a toothy grin. “I wonder how many nightmares are coming true at this very moment.”


	3. Bad Talks

“She thought there was a ghost on the ship?” Gil laughed shuffling the deck in his hands. “That’s kind of adorable.” Scott smiled and lent back in his chair. He and Gil were currently the only two souls on the Phantom. They had snuck away from all the commotion on the Tempest to have a couple of hours to themselves.

“Well us Ryders are an adorable bunch.” Scott said with a bright smile. “I saw Sammy this morning she was begging Suvi to go hunt for rare rocks on the Nexus with her.”

“And what rare rocks could they possibly find on the Nexus?” Scott shrugged watching Gil fondly as he began to deal out the cards.

“I have no idea.” Scott said. “I don’t get involved with all that geology business all I know is Suvi didn’t have much time for it today.” Gil nodded knowing full well that there probably wouldn’t be any rock hunting for the next couple of weeks. With the move to the new ship and integrating the new members into the crew there was hardly any time to breath.

In fact if Sara caught them both slacking off she would definitely skin them alive. But Gil hadn’t had a moment alone with Scott for days so quite frankly the pathfinder could go get bent. Gil relaxed as he enjoyed another game of poker with his boyfriend. The last time they spent sometime together it had ended in an argument as had the time before that and the time before that. Gil was hoping this afternoon would be different.

“So I was talking to Sara a few nights ago,” Scott began speaking in a tone that let Gil knew that this afternoon would not be different. “She and Suvi have been talking about it and after we all get settled on the Phantom they’ve been thinking about having another kid.” At this Gil was not surprised. He knew Sara and Suvi wanted a huge family he just didn’t know how to react to his boyfriend’s words. Why was this news coming from Scott and not Sara or Suvi.

“Well that’s great I suppose.” Gil said. “Are they going to steal another child or adopt in a more legitimate fashion?” Scott remained silent and suddenly Gil realized why this news was coming from Scott.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Gil snapped tossing his cards on the table. “You can help Sara and Suvi have another kid but you won’t even consider having a child with me.”

“We aren’t ready to have a kid Gil.” Scott said far to calm for Gil’s liking. “I’ve already helped them with Sam I don’t see the big idea with helping them again.” Gil scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Every time I bring up kids you get defensive.”

“This has nothing to do with that.” Scott said. “It’s not like I’m going to be a third parent or the child will be mine it’ll be just like with Sam.” Gil shook his head feeling many things first and foremost betrayed.

“It has everything to do with that.” Gil snapped. “You're willing to have a child with Suvi before you have one with me how is that not related?” Scott rolled his eyes and tried his best to keep his cool.

“I’m not having sex with Suvi-”

“I know that!” Gil hollered. “I’m not an idiot.”

“I never said you were but I don’t know what you want me to say!” Scott shouted back. “You’re acting like I’m going to be the father and not the uncle I’m just helping them have a baby like I already said I’m not raising it.”

“Whatever.” Gil snapped pushing himself up. “I have work to do on the Tempest.” Shaking his head Scott got up as well with no reason to stay on the Phantom.

“Nice talk babe-”

“Go fuck yourself.” Gil said over his shoulder as he left the Phantom’s galley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins.


	4. Horrible Day Continued

Sometimes Gil couldn’t understand how he could love Scott so much but want to kill him at the same time. They had been together for so long over ten years now but still it felt like they were at square one. No proposal, no children, no honest to god commitment, and now this. Gil had never felt more hurt by something Scott Ryder had done.

It really felt like a spit in the face. He had made the decision to have a child with Suvi without even consulting Gil as if his feelings didn’t matter at all. _I guess they don’t_ , the thought felt like a dagger to the chest.

“Anomalies detected.” Gil came to a stop at the sound of Samantha’s voice. Or at least who he assumed to be Samantha. Poking his head into Vetra’s work space he in fact saw Samantha sitting at the table. She was holding a rock in her hand, of course, and had her eyes squeezed shut tightly. Gil wondered if she was putting all her focus into the poor imitation she was doing of Suvi’s thick accent. For a brief moment Gil felt his heart melt.

“Hey kiddo what are you doing in here?” Gil asked almost feeling guilty about pulling Sam out of her thoughts. But right now Gil would do anything to avoid his own. Sam’s eyes snapped open and a blush quickly rushed to her cheeks.

“Oh uncle Gil!” She said clearly surprised. “Wha- what are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” He said with a sly smile. “How did you end up here?”

“Oh well I got kicked out off the bridge because all the grown ups needed to have an adult conversation.” Sam said disappointment clear in her voice. “Vetra told me to wait in here until they were done.”

“Wonder what they could be talking about.” Gil said now curious.

“Well you're an adult you could go in there without getting in trouble.” Sam pointed out.

“I’m hardly an adult.” Gil chuckled. “Hey if all the real adults are having a conversation who's watching your sister?”

“She's with mom taking a nap.” Sam said. “Hey did you hear anything before walking into the room?” She asked her face flushing further. Gil scrunched his eyebrows together and shook his head.

“No why did something happen?” Sam quickly shook her head as relief flooded through her. Chuckling Gil said goodbye and left Sammy to her impression of her mother. And now that Gil thought about it he did have a bone to pick with that mother of Samantha’s.

 

“A little birdy told me there was an adult meeting going on here.” Gil said walking onto the Tempest bridge like her owned it.

“Which means you shouldn’t be here.” Kallo said narrowing his eyes at the engineer. Turning around Sara frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Where the hell have you been?” She demanded. Suddenly Gil was not so eager to tell his boss to go get bent.

“Make up your minds should I be here shouldn’t I…” He trailed off when he realized no one was in the mood for his shenanigans today. Not even Liam who just shook his head and exchanged a glance with Peebee of all people.

“Where have you and Scott been all day?” Sara demanded.

“Honey.” Suvi began with a warning tone. “Sky’s sleeping yell at Gil later.” Gil glanced over at his friend, or at least who he thought was his friend, and frowned. “No you and I have an appointment with each other later.” Gil said causing Suvi to raise her eyebrows in surprise. If Gil’s tone was anything to go by whatever they had to talk about wasn’t pleasant.

“This should be good.” Vetra muttered to Jaal.

“Can we sort this whole mess out later.” Cora demanded bringing them all back together. “We need to finish discussing our trip to Aya.” Nodding Sara shot Gil one last glare before continuing on with what they were discussing before Gil walked in. Gil hardly paid attention as Sara outlined the trip they would be making to Aya soon. It would serve as their first voyage on the Phantom apparently they were going to pick up their new angara crew mates.

Right now all Gil could think about was confronting Suvi and well maybe not Sara. She seemed pissed enough as it was and Gil had already fought with her twin. He didn’t need to start going back and forth with Sara now to.

“Are you paying attention?” Sara snapped bringing Gil back to the conversation. “This is all stuff you need to know.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Gil said gaining one more disapproving look from Sara before she went on. After she was finished Gil attempted to make a B line for Suvi but was cut off by the pathfinder. Either she was really mad or she didn’t want him to talk to Suvi. Or maybe both. Probably both.

“Where the hell have you been?” Gil thought Sara was starting to sound like a broken record. 

“With my boyfriend.” Gil said honestly. “We were playing a game of poker on the Phantom.” If steam could it would be coming out of Sara’s ears right now.

“Are you kidding me I told everyone we need to focus on work and only work this week.” Sara said her voice just one octave away from yelling. “I’m sure we all want to be out with our significant others relaxing but that’s not an option right now!”

“I didn’t think it would be that big of a deal what’s your problem?” Gil shouted causing Sky to start fussing in Suvi’s arms.

“Take it outside.” Suvi warned but Sara shook her head.

“No need.” Sara said quietly before turning back to Gil. “The next time you take a day long break well the rest of us our out here breaking our asses to get that ship off the ground there won’t be a place for you on the Phantom.” She warned before leaving the bridge. Kallo didn’t even try to contain his smile well Gil stood there completely dumbfounded.

“What the fuck.” He whispered turning to look at Suvi for answers.

“We’re all really stressed out right now Gil.” She said quickly defending her wife. “Sara the most it’s not fair that you and Scott just ran off for a day of fun.”

“Still after everything we’ve been through she’s really going to threaten to fire me?” He demanded.

“Guess everyone’s replaceable.” Kallo chuckled. “Doesn’t help that in your absence Kevin really stepped up guess the worse thing you can do around here is to prove you're not essential."

“Oh shut it!” Gil snapped. “As upsetting as that whole scene was I still have a bone to pick with you.” He said walking up to Suvi.

“Oh this should be interesting.” Kallo muttered gaining a look from his best friend.

“What now Gil I’m in the middle of doing a thousand things.” Suvi said.

“And I admire that but I had a little chat with Scott on the Phantom,” Gil said. “He told me you and Sara asked him to help you have another kid.” Suvi’s eyebrows drew together in confusion as she turned to look at her friend.

“He’s just telling you now?” She asked clearly shocked. “We approached him over six months ago and he agreed almost instantly.” Gil almost hit the floor once he heard what Suvi had to say.

“Why didn’t anyone tell me?” He barked.

“Because Scott said he wanted to tell you in his own way on his own time.” Suvi shrugged. “Plus Sara and I didn’t want to say anything incase Scott hadn’t said anything to you yet.”

“I don’t understand why he’ll be the father to your child but not to mine.” He said feeling himself deflating. Why didn’t Scott want to start a family with Gil? It had been over ten years at this point. Even by Gil’s standards it was time to settle down and start building their own legacy with each other here in Andromeda.

“Scott’s only the donor not the father.” Suvi said firmly almost echoing Scott’s words from earlier. That still didn’t alleviate the pain that Gil was feeling.

“Still.” Gil sighed. “He won’t even consider having children with me.”

“And you're surprised by this?” Kallo asked. “You’re not even responsible enough to do your job correctly I’m not even sure why someone like you wants a child.” Scowling Gil took a few steps forward towards the salarian.

“You know what Kallo I’m getting really sick and tired of you always having something to say.” He shouted causing Sky to start crying.

“Oh for the love of god.” Suvi snapped. “Gil please can we have this conversation some other time I’ve already got enough on my plate and now I have to deal with this.” Frowning Gil was about to start pointing the finger at Kallo but was cut off by the doors sliding open. He jumped expecting to see Sara ready with another tongue lashing.

Instead a much more welcoming Ryder walked through the door. Sammy,still equipped with her small rock, hurried onto the bridge and towards her mother. Wordlessly she outstretched her arms and instantly Suvi found herself relaxing as she handed off Sky to Sam.

“Vetra said you guys were done talking so I came up to see if I could help with anything.” Sam said rocking Sky back and forth gently in her arms. “It looks like I came just in time.” She added looking so proud of herself that Suvi couldn’t help but smile.

“Thank you so much sweetie.”

“No problem I’ll take Sky to our room.” She announced before heading out.

“You know I’m not suppose to know this but I caught her doing a bad Scottish accent like twenty minutes ago.” Gil said turning to Suvi who was already typing away at her console. “That kid wants to be everything you are.”

“On that we can agree on.” Kallo said glancing over at his friend. Suvi was smiling and if Kallo was mistaken was getting a tad bit misty eyed.

“Maybe that might give you some insight as to why _someone like me_ wants to have a kid.” Gil snapped before taking his own leave. Kallo waited a moment before shaking his head.

“Nope still can’t see it.”

“Kallo, don’t be heartless.” Suvi chided. “Can’t you see he’s going through a hard time?” Kallo snorted.

“It’s going to get a lot harder when he finds out why Scott won’t have his child.” Suvi stopped everything she was doing and turned fully to look at her friend.

“And what does that mean?” Kallo sniffed and shrugged his shoulders.

“I probably shouldn’t tell you.”

“Kallo.”

“Nope I promised I wouldn’t.” He said which wasn’t a lie. Scott had no idea that Kallo was privy to his secret. The only person who Kallo had promised not to tell anyone was himself. Still it was hard to deny his best friend a secret when she asked. Especially since he had wanted to tell Suvi for some time now. Only his restraint had kept him from doing so but that was beginning to waiver.

“I’m sure I’ll get it out of you eventually.” She hummed. “Sooner or later you spill the beans.” She laughed. Kallo always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally get to put in Sammy attempting to do a Scottish accent and failing.


	5. The Email and the Prayer

“Be quiet.” Suvi whispered the moment Sara walked into the room. Looking across the room Sara quickly realized why her silence was needed. Sammy was curled up on the couch snoring softly well Sky had fallen asleep in her crib. Nodding her head Sara kicked off her shoes and crept over to the wardrobe to change.

“What work do you still have to do.” Sara asked softly causing Suvi to shake her head.

“All of it.” Sara nodded with sympathy as she changed as quickly as she could. Sara still had so many emails to answer that she was just getting a headache thinking of it. “You really gave it to Gil today.” Sara grunted and moved over to desk pulling up her email.

“That’s nothing compared to what I did to my brother once he showed his face on the ship.” Suvi frowned not looking up from her datapad.

“Not anything too bad right?” Sara lifted an eyebrow and looked over at her wife.

“Why?”

“I still want him to be the sperm donor for our next baby.” Suvi said. “I don’t need your pride getting in the way of that.” Sara waved away her wife’s concerns and turned back to her email.

“Please Scott wouldn’t do something that petty.” Of course he would he's your twin, Suvi thought but held her tongue. She had enough stress as it was the last thing she needed was to start a fight with Sara. In times like this it was better to be friends and adversaries.

Sara and Suvi worked in silence for a while. The only sound between them was their fingers typing furiously and Sammy’s snoring getting louder and louder. Sara let out a curious noise as she came across an email from Reyes Vidal.

“What now.” Sara sighed as she opened his email. He left the subject empty and his actual email brief.

‘Your brother refuses to speak with me. I know you and I don’t get along particularly well but I was hoping you could get him to at least email me back. If you manage this I’ll owe you.’ Sara scowled and read the email one more time.

“Everything okay love?” Suvi asked causing Sara to swivel around in her chair. Shaking her head she read the email out loud for Suvi causing her wife to gasp.

“This must be what Kallo was speaking about earlier!” She said slipping off the bed and tipping toeing over to Sara. Frowning the pathfinder held her arms out and Suvi quickly took a seat in her lap reading the email herself.

“What was Kallo bumping his gums about now?” Sara asked only slightly amused. What in the world had Scott gotten himself into this time? Suvi quickly informed Sara of the conversation she had with Kallo this afternoon. To say Sara was shocked was an understatement. What did Kallo know about her twin that Sara didn’t?

“I really don’t want to deal with this.” Sara groaned resting her head against Suvi’s arm. “I already have so much on my plate I don’t need to deal with Scott’s shit to.” Suvi frowned and wrapped her arms around Sara’s neck.

“I hate to add anymore stress on you but Scott told Gil he was going to be our donor again.” Suvi said softly. “And he didn’t react to the news too well.” Of course not, Sara thought. Suddenly it made sense as to why Gil needed to speak to Suvi after the meeting. Shaking her head Sara tightened her grip around Suvi.

“We can worry about Gil after we get ourselves settled on the Phantom.” Sara said firmly. “I’m not sure the same can be said about Scott, what the hell is he doing dealing with Reyes?” Suvi shrugged she could feel the worry radiating off of Sara.

“Oh honey, I wish I could make you feel better.” Suvi whispered kissing Sara on the cheek. Sara’s mood quickly changed as a sly smile slipped across her face.

“You know last time I checked everyone else was asleep.” Sara said softly. “Which means the showers are all free.” Suvi couldn’t fight her own smile as she lent down to give Sara a soft kiss on the lips.

“What are we waiting for?”

“Mom!” Sammy shouted causing both of them to jump and causing Sky to wake up. “Mom! Mom! Mom! I just had the worse dream!” Sam cried running over to Suvi and Sara who had gotten up.

“Oh honey it’s alright.” Suvi began circling her arms around Sam and pulling her in close. “It’s just a dream it’s alright.”

“What was it about.” Sara asked rubbing soothing circles against Sam’s back. From her crib Sky began to cry and Sara had to pull away to calm down the little asari.

“I was in the Phantom with uncle Scott and we were getting chased by a demon.” Sam cried. “It was big and had horns and it caught uncle Scott and...and…” Sam broke down into tears and buried her face in Suvi’s chest crying harder then before.

“Hush sweetie, hush it was just a dream there’s nothing to worry about.” Suvi promised holding onto Sam tightly.

“I don’t want to move onto the Phantom there really is something evil haunting it.” Sam cried. “This was a message from God I know it was.” Suvi glanced up at Sara who looked about as dumbfounded as Suvi felt.

“Honey, listen to me there are no demons on the Phantom.” Suvi said softly. “And even if there were no demon or evil spirit could hurt you.” Sam sniffed and wiped away her tears away.

“But it’s a demon it could eat me and steal my soul.” Suvi shook her head.

“You're a child of God no demon can touch you.” Suvi said firmly as she let go of Sam and walked over to the nightstand by her side of the bed. Opening the drawer she pulled out the small cross she had brought with her from the Milky Way.

“This was my grandmother’s cross.” Suvi said walking back over to her daughter. “I can’t wear it because it makes me too emotional to think about her and what this cross meant to us.” Kneeling down Suvi put the necklace around her daughter’s neck.

“You’re giving it to me?” Suvi nodded and put her hands on Sam’s shoulders.

“When I was your age I had a terrible supernatural experience at my parents home.” Suvi said softly. “I was so scared that I ran to my grandmother’s house hysterical and do you know what my grandmother did?” Sam shook her head.

“She gave me this cross, which had been her mother’s, and taught me this prayer.” Suvi said taking Sam’s hands and wrapping them around the cross. “Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me.”

“Every time I felt afraid or had a bad dream or a bad feeling about something I would say that prayer and I felt better knowing God was with me.” Sam absorbed Suvi’s words and slowly nodded.

“Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil.” Sam whispered tightening her grip on the cross. Sara watched impressed well Sky drifted back off to sleep in her arms.  

“I shall feel no evil.” Sam said confidently before tackling Suvi into a hug. Sam and Sky went to bed easily after that and any plans Suvi and Sara had were discarded for sleep.

“That was intense.” Suvi said curling up against Sara’s side.

“You did beautifully.” Sara said softly. “You almost made me a believer.” Suvi smiled and found herself drifting off to sleep. Sara stayed awake for sometime after Suvi fell asleep. Her mind went back to Scott and what he was up to behind all of their backs.


	6. A Moment to Talk About Our Lord and Savior

“Do you have a moment to talk about Jesus?” Scott froze and wondered if this was apart of a joke. It certainly sounded like the beginning of one. However considering it was coming from his niece who was sporting a brand new golden cross around her neck Scott figure this was an actual conversation that her actually couldn’t get out of.

“I dunno Sammy I’m a busy guy.” Scott said well he was in the middle of doing nothing. He had snuck off from the meeting Sara was expecting him to be at to send a few emails out to his correspondents. He had finish doing that about an hour ago and was now trying to win at a game of solitaire.

“Uncle Scott this is very serious and I really need to speak with you.” Sammy said in a tone that Scott had never heard from her before. Placing his data pad down he patted the seat next to him and Sam quickly sat down.

“What’s going on kiddo?”

“I had a nightmare you got eaten by a demon last night.” Scott’s eyebrows twitched as he lent back in his seat. “It was really scary and that’s why my mom gave me this cross, I’m not sure if you noticed it.”

“I did it looks really pretty.” He said softly. “I’m glad you got some new bling but I’m sure whatever nightmare you had about me was just a nightmare and nothing to actually worry about.”

“It was my great great grandmother’s cross and she gave it to my great grandmom who gave it to my mom and my mom gave it to me.” Sam said as if Scott hadn’t spoken at all. “I guess that’s how my mom and I got our faith it was passed down to us like this cross.”

“How poetic you know my father always thought this faith business was a load of-”

“The nightmare I had about you was vision from God.” Scott really wished he could have held back the snort he let out. But hearing his niece say something so ridiculous well he couldn’t help himself.

“Samantha this isn’t 2008 people don’t have visions from God anymore.” Scott laughed instantly feeling horrible when he saw the look on Samantha’s face.

“Don’t mock me uncle Scott.” She shouted slamming her hand down on the table. “I had a dream that you and I were being chased by a demon. You got eaten I didn’t do you know why?” She demanded.

“I have no idea.” Scott said and that was the truth. Scott desperately wished he could get out of this conversation and away from the little girl who was suppose to be his niece. Suvi was really starting to turn this kid into a Jesus freak and Scott was none too pleased with it.

“Because I’m a child of God and I was reading some of the Bible today and do you know what I read?” She asked not calming down at all.

“I’m sure you’re about to tell me.” Scott said feeling himself becoming very annoyed.

“Isaiah 54:17, “No weapon formed against you shall prosper.” Do you even know what that means uncle Scott!” Scott had never been to church and he wondered if this is what it feels like. “No demon can hurt me as I long as I believe and trust in God I’ll be okay.”

“First of all I have no idea where we’re going with this but I would like to point out a few flaws in that thinking my dear.” Scott said crossing his arms over his chest. “You say ‘No weapon formed against me shall prosper’ because you believe and trust in God am I right?”

“Uncle Scott I know what you're about to say.”

“If I pull out my pistol and shot you right between the eyes I’m pretty sure God isn’t going to divert that blast.” He said causing Samantha to roll said eyes.

“Uncle Scott you aren’t paying attention to what I’m trying to tell you.”

“What you're trying to tell me makes no sense Sammy!” She groaned and hit her hands against her forehead. She wished her uncle could hear what she was saying.

“There’s something bad on the Phantom or something bad is going to happen well we’re on the Phantom and I think that I was given that nightmare to tell you that if you don’t accept God into your life that something bad will happen to you.” Scott shook his head and stood.

“If you want to believe in all those silly fairy tales then you go ahead and do that.” Scott said moving to leave. “But leave me out of it I’m sorry you had a nightmare but nothing is going to happen to me.” He said walking out towards the hallway. Sam’s voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

“Uncle Scott...are you dealing with demons?” Scott turned around as he looked at Sam. The way she asked the question as if some sudden realization from God had hit her seriously freaked him out. It felt to him like an accusation and not a question.

“I’m going to have a long talk with your mother.” He shouted spinning around and hurrying up to the bridge.


	7. He Didn’t Mean Anything He Said Well Screaming

“Suvi I’m not one to tell anyone how to raise their kid but you’ve gone too far with this God crap.” Scott shouted as he ran onto the bridge. Imagine his embarrassment when he found himself shouting at nothing. Kallo and Suvi must have taken a break and now Scott had no one to yell at about the conversation he had with his niece a few minutes ago.

Running his fingers through his hair he tried to calm himself down. He was angry, he was paranoid, but most of all he was scared. _Are you dealing with demons?_ What the hell kind of question was that? It didn’t even sound like Sam when she asked the question. It was almost like she had been possessed by something herself.

“I can’t believe Cora was do something like that.” Suvi’s laughter brought Scott back to the present moment. Looking up he watched as she walked in with Kallo and Sara who were also laughing.

“I know she just seems more testy lately.” Sara observed. “Just when you thought Cora couldn't get any scarier.” Scott felt a cold shiver rip down his spine as he marched over to the trio.

“What the hell are you putting in Samantha’s mind!” He hollered causing a shocked silence to fall over the three of them. “She just tried to convert me over to Christianity and asked if I was messing around with demons.”

“Get out of her face.” Sara barked quickly regaining herself.

“This must be about the dream she had last night.” Suvi sighed moving past Sara and Scott to go and sit at her console. Scott hardly even phasing her.

“Yeah she mentioned that to.” Scott snapped. “She thinks it was some kind of vision from God and that something horrible is going to happen to me if I don’t convert over to Jesus or what the hell ever.”

“I’ll talk to her tonight.” Suvi said.

“See to it that you do.” Scott snapped. “I didn’t donate my sperm to you so you could craft some kind of bible thumper.”

“Watch yourself.” Sara warned. “We can teach our kid whatever the hell we want to you have no say in it.”

“I do when she’s trying to push some dead religion onto me.” Suvi said nothing as she looked down at her console. Scott’s words were hardly registering with her she was more concerned about Sam. She had downloaded the Bible onto a data pad and given Sammy her great great grandmother’s cross to comfort her. She hadn’t done it thinking Sam would start recruiting people into their faith.

Not that there was anything wrong with that but still something felt off to Suvi. This nightmare had obviously deeply disturbed Samantha more than Suvi or Sara had realized.

“You know you're the last person who should be yelling at anyone you want to tell me where you were this afternoon.” Sara snapped.

“Oh god here we go how often are we going to have this conversation Sara?” Scott hollered.

“When you finally start showing up to meetings maybe!” Sara hollered back.

“Maybe I could have shown up if your stupid kid wasn’t shoving her equally stupid religion down my very handsome face!” Scott, for some reason, was shocked when Sara shoved him to the ground. _Hard._

“Call my kid stupid again I dare you!” Sara roared she would have jumped on Scott if not for Suvi getting between them.

“Screw you Sara!” Scott snapped getting to his feet. “Don’t ever put your hands on me again!”

“Don’t ever insult one of my kids again and we won’t have that issue.” Scott spit on the ground in his sisters direction and stormed towards the door. “By the way your friend Reyes Vidal wants to speak with you.” Scott stopped and spun around to look at his sister.

“ _What?!_ ”

“You heard me.” She bellowed. Scott considered his options and spun around before running out. How the hell did Sara know about Reyes? Had he contacted her? Scott had given the smuggler explicit instructions not to. Maybe that meant the deal went bad if Reyes was so bold as to contact his sister.

“Uncle Scott.” Scott cursed as he stopped to see Sam waiting for him. She was standing by Cora’s room and her eyes were trained on the ground. Had she heard the fight between him and her parents just now?

“Sam I’m really busy please-”

“I don’t want you to be mad at me I’m just worried you're in danger.” She blurted out tears filling in her eyes. She looked so much like Sara at that age that it managed to take Scott out of his panic for half a second.

“Sam.” He sighed kneeling down and pulling her into a tight hug. “I’m sorry we fought but don’t worry I’m not in danger.” Which was a lie. If something happened between Reyes and the Roekaar then Scott was indeed in danger. A lot of danger.

“You aren’t stupid and neither is Jesus.” He added just in case she had heard him yelling back there. Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek he got up and sprinted towards the cargo hold. “If your mom asks where I am tell her I went to go meet a friend!” He said before disappearing from sight.


	8. Consequences

“Uncle Scott told me to tell you that he went to go see a friend.” Sam said dropping down on the seat next to Sara. After punching at a wall four or five times and launching a box of Peebee’s junk against the same wall Suvi had told Sara to calm down somewhere off the bridge. Suvi hadn’t been all that relaxed herself when she instructed Sara to leave and cool down but Sara found that’s the way it normally went. The people who always told you to calm down often times were the furthest thing from calm themselves.

“I kind of figured that out myself.” Sara sighed mindlessly fiddling with the tips of her braids. All she could think of was Suvi crying and Kallo pushing himself further and further into a corner. She hadn’t meant to scare them she had just been so upset and had no idea what to do with all the anger Scott had induced in her.

“Oh.” Sam squeaked picking at the edge of the table. Sara had retreated up to the meeting room not feeling comfortable going back to her room. She figured Suvi would be there and she probably wanted some space.

“You and uncle Scott got into fight didn’t you.” Sara just nodded still not looking at her oldest daughter. “I think it was my fault.”

“Of course it wasn’t Sam.” Sara said automatically.

“But I tried to make him believe in God and stuff and that made him mad.” Sam said softly. “He even said he was going to talk to mom about it.”

“Your uncle decided to come in hot.” Sara said. “Whatever it is you said to him doesn’t justify his behavior.” Sam frowned and glanced over at her mom. Sara seemed so...out of it and it was unnerving Sam.

“Did he hit you?” Sam asked.

“No he spat at me though.” Sara said crossing her arms over her chest. She decided not to tell Sam that Scott called her stupid, tried to tell Sara and Suvi how to raise her, and attempted to get in Suvi’s face. Sara wondered if she should have even let Sam know that Scott had spat at her. The thought of it made Sara’s stomach turn with fresh anger.

“Oh.” Was all Sam could manage. “Did you hit him?”

“I hit a couple of walls.” Sara muttered.

“Did you want to hit him?” Sara chuckled but Sam didn’t hear much humor in her voice.

“That’s why I hit the wall.” Sam nodded and stared down at the table unsure of what to say. “Where’s you sister?”

“Sleeping in her crib.” A beat passed between them before Sam spoke up again. “Are you sure this isn’t my fault.”

“I’m positive.” Sara said quickly though still refused to look Sam in the eyes.

“You say that but I still feel bad.” Sammy said. “I was just worried that something bad would happen to him on the Phantom and I totally went overboard.” Sara let out a low noise somewhere between a hum and a grunt.

“You have the right to believe in whatever you want to.” Sara began. “And other people have the right to believe in whatever they want to it doesn’t mean you’re wrong or they’re wrong and that doesn’t mean that gives you the right to force your own beliefs onto other people.” Sam felt herself deflating as she slumped against her mom.

“I still don’t believe the fight was your fault.” Sara said softly wrapping her arm around Sam and pulling her in close. “It’s just something to remember when you run into someone who doesn’t believe in the same things you do and trust me you’ll be in that situation more than once in your lifetime.” Sam nodded and curled up to Sara.

“So do you know where uncle Scott went?” Sara shrugged.

“If I had to guess he’s going Kadara Port.” Sam winced and glanced up at Sara.

“Are we going to follow him?” Sara shook her head.

“What your uncle does is no long relevant to our crew.” Sara said through a yawn as she let go of Sammy and forced herself to her feet. She was much calmer now and still had about a million things to do before five.

“What does that mean?” Sam asked even though she already had a feeling she knew exactly what her mom was about to say.

“Your uncle Scott is no longer apart of this crew effective immediately.” Sara said firmly. “Another thing you need to learn is that all of our actions have consequences and this is your uncles.”

“But mom I don’t think he-”

“No buts.” Sara said leaving no room for argument. “Your uncle Scott disrespected your mother, me, and this ship there's no room on this crew for behavior like.” Sara expected Sam to say something more in her uncle’s defense but instead Sam nodded and dropped her head low.

“I’ve got some stuff to do.” Sara said softly leaning down to give Sammy a kiss on the forehead. “I love you kiddo.” She said before taking off. Lexi had requested to speak with her and Sara wasn’t too interested in going back to the bridge any time soon.

“You sounded a lot like your father back there.” SAM commented causing Sara to clench her jaw in annoyance. “He never left many opportunities for any other opinions either.” Sara rolled her eyes and walked into the med bay.

“Yeah SAM.” Sara sighed. “I know.”


	9. Kallo Spills the Beans About a Little Bean

“Is now a bad time to ask what Sara meant when she told Scott that Reyes Vidal wanted to speak with him?” Kallo blurted out not daring to look up from his console. Suvi shut her eyes and fought the urge to let out an irritated sigh. Sara just tore up half the bridge and this is what Kallo wanted to speak about?

“Yes Kallo now is a bad time.” Suvi said bluntly. “I really don’t want to speak about Sara and Scott right now.” Suvi just wanted to let her mind go blank and run on autopilot for awhile.

“I understand.” Kallo muttered. “I’m sorry I just thought talking about it might make you feel better.” Suvi couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips.

“Kallo you liar you just want to gossip.” Kallo tried to maintain his composer but the more Suvi laughed the harder it was to hide his smile.

“Okay you caught me.” Kallo conceded. “But sometimes gossiping makes me feel better.”

“Sometimes?”

“Okay it always makes me feel better!” Kallo said throwing his hands up in defeat. “I just don’t like seeing you so sad.” He admitted causing some warmth to return to Suvi’s smile.

“I’m sorry Kallo it’s just I’ve only ever seen Sara that emotional once and it wasn’t even to that degree.” Suvi sighed running her hands over her face. “Normally I’m mama bear but there are certain things that will set her off.”

“Noted.” Kallo said. “Not that I would ever call Sam or Sky stupid they are very bright and I’m not just saying that because I’m their godfather.” Suvi chuckled.

“Did you just proclaim yourself godfather to my daughters?” Kallo let out a disgruntled noise.

“Aren’t best friends always the godfather?” Suvi shrugged.

“Not when the goddaughters will outlive him.” Kallo waved away her well founded logic.

“Just humor me.”

“Alright.” Suvi said still trying to focus on her work. “Now what was your first question about Scott again?”

“What did Sara mean when she told him that Reyes wanted to speak with him?” Suvi’s brow scrunched in confusion.

“I dunno Kallo you tell me.” Suvi said turning to look at her friend. “Wasn’t that the secret you found out about Scott?” Kallo opened his mouth only to quickly shut it again.

“Nope not saying anything.” Kallo said quickly turning away from Suvi. “I promised myself that I wouldn’t say anything.”

“Oh my God!” Suvi exclaimed. “Scott has another secret that has nothing to do with Reyes what is he doing?” Suvi could have been knocked over with a feather. She thought she knew her brother in law well. Well enough to ask him to be the donor for her next child. But now Suvi felt a twinge of fear in the pit of her stomach.

Her grandmother had always told her to never trust a man with too many secrets. _And I already have a daughter by him_ , the scary thought popped into her head. But those genes were also Sara’s and Sara never kept secrets. She never had anything to hide.

“You know what I’ve decided I don’t want to know your secret about Scott.” Suvi said quickly making her decision. “In fact I prefer not to get caught up in Scott’s web of lies and secrets.” Suvi already felt like she was in too deep.

“Scott got Cora pregnant!” Kallo blurted out. “They’ve been having an affair for the past two years.” Suvi felt her eyes bulge and she quickly turned to face her friend.

“I said I didn’t want to know!” Suvi shouted. “Damn it Kallo.”

“I couldn’t hold it any longer.” He whispered.

“She’s pregnant?” Suvi's voice automatically got lower.

“At least two months they don’t want the baby and they don’t know what they’re going to do.” Suvi groaned as she processed the information. Of course. Of course just when too much was happening at once someone had to have a baby. It was the only way to make a horrible situation worse. Throw in a baby that the parents couldn’t take care of.

“How do you know about this?” Suvi asked.

“Well I’ve known about the affair since it began.” Kallo admitted. “But I found out about the baby about a month ago I was walking by Cora’s room and heard them whispering about it.”

“I wonder who else knows.” Suvi said.

“Not Sara.” Kallo said. “Scott really didn’t want her to know.”

“Why?”

“Because he knew that Sara wouldn’t approve of any of it.” Kallo whispered leaning in like they weren’t the only two people on the bridge. “The baby, the affair, any of it he didn’t want to get a whole speech from her.”

“Wow you really stuck around for the whole conversation.” Suvi observed causing Kallo to blush a little.

“Well I was already there.” Suvi nodded and put her finger up to her lips before talking into her comm.

“Sara I need you to come up to the bridge.” Suvi said seriously. “I have to speak with you privately.”

“You’re going to tell her?” Kallo whispered harshly and Suvi nodded.

“I tell her everything.” Suvi said but to be honest that was just an excuse. Kallo just gave Suvi a lot of information and she needed to share it with someone. And keeping Sara in the dark about this now would only lead to complications when it inevitably came out in a few months from now.

“I’ll be right there.” Sara said and true to her words Sara was on the bridge within minutes looking worried. “What’s wrong babe?” Suvi and Kallo exchanged a look only freaking Sara out further.

“There’s no easy way to say this but Scott and Cora have been having an affair and Cora’s pregnant.” Sara stood there in stunned silence for so long that Kallo felt the need to add the next part.

“They don’t want the baby.”

“Did Cora get an abortion?” Sara asked.

“Oh...I...I don’t know.” Kallo said. “Is there even a way to do that in Heleus?” It seemed counterintuitive to the goals of the Initiative.

“There’s always a way for that.” Sara said pinching the skin between her eyes. “Some ways more safer than others, she has been really mad lately.”

“What am I supposed to do now?” Sara asked Suvi. “I just fired that asshole off the crew and now he may or may not have a kid to support.”

“Well who knows you fired him?” Suvi asked unsurprised by this turning of events.

“Sam and SAM.”

“You could unfire him.” Kallo supplied.

“No. Well maybe, I should talk to Cora first.” Sara said. “If she keeps the kid then I guess I gotta rethink my decision.” Suvi nodded and pushed herself up to her feet.

“I’m sorry honey.” She whispered pecking Sara on the cheek. “We keep adding fires for you to put out.” Sara shook her head and wrapped her arms around Suvi.

“Scott keeps setting the fires you two just keep informing me of them.” Sara corrected giving Suvi a peck on the nose. “Are you still mad and disgusted with me?” Suvi shook head and kissed her wife on the lips.

“No I realized I got the good twin and suddenly felt much better about our union.” Suvi said with that smile that Sara loved. That smile that always chipped away at any tension between the both of them.

“I’m sorry.” Sara still felt the need to say.

“I know.” Suvi whispered. “I love you now go and talk to Cora I imagine she needs a shoulder to cry on right now.” And that of course was what Sara was afraid of.


	10. Trip to Kadara

It turns out that when the pathfinder is your twin sister it’s very easy to get on a shuttle. Authorized or not people tended to open doors and usher you in. That’s how Scott Ryder caught the last shuttle leaving for Kadara that week.

“It’s nice to catch a break every once in awhile.” Scott laughed to the salarian who allowed him on. Scott spent the whole shuttle ride lost in this thoughts worried that the deal between Reyes and the roekaar had gone bad. So bad that Reyes emailed Sara, who he hated with a great vehemence, to get Scott’s attention.

Taking a deep breath Scott tried to figure out what his next move was going to be. He hadn’t gotten a chance to email Reyes to tell the smuggler he was coming. Scott had booked it to the shuttles in order to catch this one and hadn’t had time to contact him. He planned on going to their normal meeting spot and contacting Reyes once he got there. Scott’s next obstacle was actually getting there.

Kadara’s outpost was not in walking distance of the cave they always rendezvous at. He was hoping that there would be some kind of vehicle that he could borrow or if he got desperate enough just take. He hoped it didn't have to come to that and that Sara's name would carry Scott just a little bit further once he got to the outpost. 


	11. Would You?

“Sky would you please stop hitting your older sister!” Cora cringed at the sound of Sara shouting. The pathfinder’s voice rang off the walls of the now empty cargo hold. She sounded annoyed and run down and Cora couldn’t say she was envious of her friend. At all. “Sammy don’t kick her, for the love of god you're her older sister your suppose to know better!” Cora shook her head and lent over the rail to look down at the pathfinder and her daughters.

Sara was standing right where the nomad use to be. She had a tight grip on one of Sammy’s arms and had Sky tucked under her left arm. Sara had come to speak with her about something when a fight broke out between the girls. Cora couldn’t remember what it had been about just that it escalated with Sky biting Sam’s ankle and clamping down hard.

Sara had rushed to break them up before any real damage could be done. Now Cora watched with a sense of unease as the two girls still attempted to hit each other.

“She started it!” Sam yelled.

“It’s all her fault she’s a poophead!” Sky shouted back.

“I don’t care who started it or who's a poophead you never hit your sibling!” Sara was very serious as she spoke. Cora couldn’t believe how much she sounded like her father when she took that tone of voice. “Now if you two don’t quit it I’ll call your mother done here to straighten you both out, is that what you want?”

Cora couldn’t help but laugh as Sara spoke the magic words. Both girls went limp and shook their heads frantically.

“No!” They both said quickly.

“Don’t tell mom.” Sky begged.

“We won’t fight anymore!” Sam added. It was a lie but just the threat of getting Suvi Ryder involved was enough to get them to stop for now. Cora couldn’t help but think how lucky Sara was to have that out.

Taking a step away from the rail Cora left the second floor of the cargo bay. She wasn’t sure what Sara had wanted to speak with her about but it could probably wait. Beside before Sara had pulled her to the side she had been intending to speak with Suvi.

“Just gone!” Cora caught the tail end of whatever Liam had been saying to Drack and Vetra. “I mean that boy ran out here so fast you thought he was being chased by the Archon himself.”

“You're talking about Scott?” Cora asked coming to a stop.

“Yeah Gil was ranting and raving about how he just ran out of here earlier.” Vetra said. “I mean I get he’s Sara’s twin but when is Gil going to dump that jerk.” Never, Cora thought as she moved on past her friends. If Cora getting pregnant and deciding to have the baby wasn’t enough to make Scott leave Gil then Cora had no idea what would.

Not that getting pregnant had been on purpose. This whole mess was a complete mistake but still Cora may have had the naive thought that perhaps Scott would start an actual relationship with her to make a family. Cora couldn’t remember the last time she had been so wrong about something.

“Good talk!” Liam called to her but she just ignored him as she walked onto the bridge. Both Suvi and Kallo were at the consoles and looked extremely focused.

“Sometimes I think you two are the only two people who actually do any work around here.” Cora said with a fond smile. Neither Kallo or Suvi turned around to great her but she did hear a little snicker coming from Suvi.

“I catch Sara working once in awhile.” Suvi said causing Cora’s smile to grow.

“You can’t help but defend her can you?” Cora asked coming to a stop beside Suvi.

“Well someone has to.” Suvi said. “The burden falls on me since I went and married that fool.” She added happily.

“What can we do for you lieutenant Harper?” Kallo asked professional as ever.

“I was actually wondering if I could talk to Suvi for a little while.” Cora said. “Privately.” Kallo pursed his lips together in displeasure but didn’t start to get up. Instead Suvi quickly got to her feet a worried look written across her face.

“Is this about what you discussed with Sara?” Suvi whispered as they quickly left the bridge together. Cora frowned and moved down the ladder with Suvi following. What did Sara want to speak about with her and why did Suvi know? Well that was a stupid question. What did Sara want to speak with her about that had Suvi looking like that?

Maybe something was going wrong with the move from the Tempest to the Phantom? Or maybe it was a relationship issue between Suvi and Sara? Maybe it was something with the kids? Or with Scott donating his sperm to them? Cora’s heart began racing as she invited herself into their room.

Whatever issue this was about Cora was not emotionally equip to handle it. More so now that she had her own disaster on her hands.

“Well Sara was going to talk to me but had to break something up between the girls before she could.” Cora said moving to sit on the couch.

“They were fighting?” Cora nodded and Suvi rolled her eyes flopping down next to the commando. “Of course they were I’m a little surprised Sara didn’t call me in to break them up.” Cora laughed.

“She threatened to but they begged her not to.” Cora said feeling her stomach churn with anticipation. “They know you mean business I guess.” Suvi nodded and gave Cora a soft pat on the knee.

“So what do you need to talk about?” Cora took a deep breath and thought about what she wanted to say. Suvi waited patiently as Cora got her thoughts together.

“Well I guess there’s no easy way to say this.” Cora began her heart racing so quickly that she thought she might pass out or suffer from a heart attack. Suvi reached forward and grasped her hand tightly. “You're a really good mom Suvi.” Cora sputtered out weakly. She hated the way she sounded and the way that Suvi let go of her hand in shock.

“There was no easy way for you to say that?” Suvi said her eyes had narrowed and her voice had gotten dangerously low. Cora’s eyes went wide as she realized how that sounded and how that had offended her friend.

“That’s not what I meant!” She said quickly. “I mean it is what I meant you are a good mom but that’s not hard to say or see!” Suvi seemed to ease up but still had a skeptical look in her eye.

“Is this what you wanted to talk about?” Suvi asked. Cora felt numb as she nodded and dropped her eyes. They both remained quiet for a long time before Cora felt the courage to speak up again.

“I’m pregnant.” Cora finally managed to say and it felt like a terrible weight had been lifted off her shoulders. But the next part was still much harder to say. “It’s Scott’s we’ve been _involved_ with each other for sometime now.” And that was putting it lightly. But Cora didn’t want to go too far into that clusterfuck. Looking up she wanted to gadge Suvi’s response. She expected shock, disappointment, probably disgust for the affair. Suvi was much closer to Gil than she was to Cora.

Cora wasn’t expecting the relatively calm look on Suvi’s face. Cora gasped feeling as if someone had snatched her heart out and started to squeeze it as tight as they could. It felt like her walls were crumbling around her and she couldn’t stop those dreaded tears from welling up in her eyes.

_Suvi already knew._

“Cora I’m so sorry.” Suvi said quickly realizing how upset Cora was getting. “Kallo told me and-” Cora couldn’t stop the sob that escaped her lips. It felt like she couldn’t breath. Cora was pretty sure she was on the verge of having a panic attack.

“So everyone knows?” Cora cried falling into Suvi’s arms as the younger woman reached out to hold her. Cora figured that if Kallo knew then so did everyone else by now.

“Just Sara and I.” Suvi said softly. “He tried for so long to keep it to himself he overheard you and Scott talking and kept it in for a long time.” Cora shook her head. Great, so Kallo kept that in for a long time but now that he had told Sara and Suvi who else was he going to tell? For a long time Cora cried in Suvi’s arms.

Kallo’s floodgate opening had triggered Cora’s to open as well. She suddenly felt _everything_ she had been trying to kept pressed down for the past couple of months. Her current relationship with Scott, the fact that she was pregnant and alone, how people would perceive her once they found out. The fact that she couldn’t raise this child and really in all honestly didn’t want to.

What did that make her? A terrible woman who made a stupid mistake? And she couldn’t have an abortion. Cora didn’t have the heart for that. But what was she going to do with this child? Scott made it clear he wanted to have no part of any of it. He didn’t want to see Cora anymore. He didn’t want to acknowledge this child.

Cora had never felt so alone in her life. She had never felt so shitty and so horrible. She was depressed and felt worthless and some days she wanted to curl up into a little ball and die. And now the whole crew would know what she was.

A homewrecker. A horrible parent. A disgusting human in general.

All these thoughts raced through Cora’s mind as she sobbed and sobbed and sobbed in Suvi’s arms. She cried more now than she ever did in her entire life.

“This is what Sara wanted to talk about?” Suvi nodded as she rubbed soothing circles along Cora’s back. “What does she think of me?” Cora asked.

“What she’s always thought of you.” Suvi said holding Cora as tightly as possible. “Cora you’ve made some mistakes we all have-”

“I don’t want this child Suvi.” Cora cried. “I don’t want it, I don’t want it.” Suvi felt her heart plummet for Cora. The pain in her voice was so raw and so real that she couldn’t help but sympathize with her.

“Cora we’ll support any decision you make.” Suvi promised and she honestly meant it. “It’s okay you're not alone.”

“I am alone Suvi, Scott doesn’t want anything to do with me or this baby.” Cora said barely coherent. Suvi frowned she was concerned with what Cora was saying. She wanted to go in depth into that statement but instead shook her head and held Cora close.

“You have us.” Suvi said again. “We’ll be here no matter what you do.”

“Suvi you don’t understand I don’t want to raise this child.” Cora said pulling away from her friend suddenly feeling foolish. “I can give birth to it but that’s all I can’t be a mother.”

“Of course you can.” Suvi said. “You would be a good mother I truly believe that.”

“Well I don't.” Cora said. “It would be kinder to give this child away to people who were capable of raising it.” Suvi bite her tongue to keep from arguing with her. She really did believe that Cora had the ability to be such a great mother. But she had promised to support Cora’s decision and if that’s what she wanted than Suvi would stand by her choice.

“Okay.” Suvi said softly. “So you want to go through with the pregnancy?” Cora nodded.

“Well it’s been awhile but I went through it once.” Suvi said with a sad smile. “Sara and I will help you through this whole thing and we’ll help you put the baby up for adoption.” Suvi said she was adamant in that she didn’t want Cora to feel isolated and all alone. She could only imagine after that breakdown what she had been going through for the past two months.

“I already know who I would like to take the child.” Cora said softly sounding so vulnerable that Suvi wanted to take her back in her arms.

“Okay that’s good.” Suvi said not knowing if it was good or not. She wondered who Cora had selected as her dream parents for her-

“Would you and Sara be willing to raise my child?”


	12. A Fox in the Hen House

“I think I hate this thing more than I hate the nomad.” Scott grumbled to himself as he drove towards his beloved cave. It hadn’t taken too long to charm his way into borrowing this stupid vehicle. And by charmed of course all he had to do was tell Christmas Tate that Sara was his twin and she had sent him here on 'important official for no one else's eyes' business.

The mayor had happily gave him the keys to what Scott was now referring to as the mini nomad. Of course Christmas had asked Scott to give Sara his best. Translation: Tell the pathfinder she owes me one now. Scott of course would get right on that the moment he got back to the Tempest. If he was even allowed back on the ship.

Once in the mimi nomad Scott had quickly sent a message to Reyes. He hadn’t gotten any response yet but he was hoping the smuggler would get in contact with him soon. Scott slowed the mini nomad down as he came to the mouth of the cave. Hopping out of the vehicle he hurried towards their normal meeting spot hoping there would be no outlaws there to take care of.

That had happened more than once and Scott wasn’t in the mood to deal with it. Drawing his pistol he slowly entered the mouth of the cave.

“SAM give me some light.” The AI said nothing as the flashlight on Scott’s armor switched on. Scott quickly spun around as he heard something move behind him. A second later he was face to face with Reyes Vidal. Scott felt himself relax only slightly as he lower his gun. “I could have shot you in the face."

“What kind of suit do you have that the flashlight doesn’t turn on automatically?” Vidal asked with a sly smile.

“I'm going shot you in the face.” Scott amended as he put his gun back in the holster. “Come here.” Scott said pulling Reyes into a hug and giving him a deep kiss.

“When Sara told me you emailed her I got worried.” Which wasn’t a complete lie. Reyes smiled and pushed the younger man away.

“Don’t bullshit me.” Vidal laughed. “You were worried about this.” The smuggler reached into his jacket and pulled out a small vile. In it was a small green plant. Scott howled like a mad man and reached forward to take the vile. Vidal pulled away.

“Do you know what I had to go through to get this?” He demanded. “The Roekaar killed half of my men.”

“Typical.” Scott said. “Sorry.” He added quickly when an unreadable look crossed over Reyes face.

“I just mean that no deal with the Roekaar ever tends to go well.” He said sheepishly feeling a bit embarrassed.

“Yes well I almost died for this little nameless plant.” Reyes said. “So I expect a little thank you in return.”

“I’m always up to show you my appreciation.” Scott said with a beaming smile. “Now come over here and let me properly say thank you.” Reyes hummed and moved towards Scott. He had been fooling around with Scott for almost a year now and he was beginning to get restless. Reyes had developed deep feelings for Scott but he seemed to be reluctant to take their relationship any further.

Reyes knew about Gil and Cora but he also knew how Scott felt about them. Or at least how he claimed to feel about them. Smiling Reyes tucked away the magic plant and moved to join Scott further in the cave.

 

“This is my ticket back into my sisters good graces.” Scott said happily as he got dressed. “We got into a little fight earlier this morning.” Was it earlier this morning? God that felt like a lifetime ago between then and now. So much could happen in one day.

“Who cares about being in her good graces?” Vidal asked grumpily.

“I do.” Scott said with a smile. “She is my twin.”

“And a coward.”

“Come on don’t say that.” Scott said sobering up a bit. He and Sara might have their issues but he still loved her.

“She shot at me well I was running away!” Reyes said becoming incensed. “What kind of person does that? A coward!”

“Enough!” Scott snapped. “You got what you wanted in the end didn’t you?” Reyes frowned quickly shifted into a smile.

“With your help.” Vidal said moving over to wrap his arms around Scott.

“And Sara can never find out about that!” Scott said giving Reyes a soft kiss. About a year ago Scott had helped overthrow Sloane and put Vidal in power. He hadn’t agreed with her politics and had met Reyes one night well taking a routine trip to Tartarus. After a lot of alcohol and a lot of sex he had agreed to help Reyes take back Kadara Port. If only to rebel against his sister's choice in leadership. 

“Yes, yes I know.” Vidal said. “You know make a few clones of that plant and you’ll rich.” Scott waved the words away and moved closer to the cave’s entrance.

“How cares about that?” Scott asked. “Do you even know what this nameless plant means?” Reyes nodded.

“You’ve told me enough.” The nameless plant was a small green thing that only grew on Havarl during three months out of the year. It grew thickly in an area that was occupied largely by Roekaar and walking straight in to get the plant was suicide.

On a trip to Havarl one of the scientist had told Scott about the special properties this plant contained. Scott, who wasn’t to adept with science, didn’t understand anything the young angara had said but none of that really mattered. All that mattered was she claimed that with the tiny plant she could begin to work on finally getting a cure for AEND. It was something that Scott and a small group of scientist on Havarl had been working towards for almost a decade now.

Knowing that Reyes had some contact with the Roekaar Scott had went to the smuggler to help set up a meeting. The Roekaar wanted to trade the nameless plant for some credits. Seemed easy enough but nothing with the Roekaar was easy as proof of Vidal’s lost companions.

Still Reyes had been willing to help and that meant the world to Scott. Which is way he didn’t run at Reyes next suggestion.

“When are you going to stop pretending like you want to be on your sister’s team?” Reyes asked suddenly. It felt like the question came out of nowhere but Scott knew this conversation was going to happen sooner or later. One like this always did.

“And where do you think I want to be?” Scott asked. Reyes shrugged and lent against the caves wall.

“I don’t know but I know where _I_ want you to be.” Scott nodded and mimicked Reyes stance.

“Ruling Kadara Port by your side?” Reyes smirked. “Reyes are you asking me to be your queen?”

“Don’t make this any harder than it has to be.” Vidal groaned causing Scott to laugh. “I care about you Scott, I care about you a lot.” Scott felt his throat tighten at Reyes words. Scott knew Vidal must be serious if he was talking about feelings and emotions so freely.

“I care about you to.” And Scott meant it. He cared about Reyes in a way he had never expected to the first night they hooked up. He cared about Reyes more than Cora and Gil and more than any other person he had ever been with.

“Do you truly mean that?” Reyes asked glancing over at Scott who nodded quickly.

“I really do.”

“Then go back, give this little plant to the scientists on Havarl and wake up your dear mother.” Reyes said genuinely. “And when that’s all done come back to Kadara.” Come back to me. Scott shut his eyes tightly as he imagined what that would entail. He had already ended things with Cora and made his stance on her pregnancy clear. Now all he had to do was end things with Gil which would be much harder.

He would have to explain a lot of things to Sara but with their mother awake it might be easier. Scott wasn’t sure what life on Kadara would be like but in this moment it did feel like he belonged here with Reyes Vidal. A man he truly did love.

“I will.” Scott said it was the closest he would ever be to saying I do. Smiling Reyes pulled Scott into a passionate kiss. Laughing Scott pulled away feeling happier than he ever had. “I have to go.”

“I wish you could stay.” Reyes said.

“The faster I go the quicker I’ll come back.” Scott said giving Reyes one last kiss goodbye before heading towards the mini nomad. Coming a complete stop Scott turned around to look at Reyes.

"One question."

"Yes?" Scott looked completely confused as he spoke.

"If everything went as planned why did you email Sara?" He asked. They had both agreed that if anything went wrong Reyes would contact Scott right away if he was still alive. If everything went right he would wait until after the Phantom came back from Aya to the Nexus and then meet Scott at the cave. And if Reyes was dead than Scott was to wait at least two weeks after the Phantom came back to assume that Reyes was actually dead and gone. Sure Reyes had loss a lot of men but he was alive and had the plant. This deal was labeled as success so then what was the reasoning for emailing Sara? 

"You want me to be completely honest?" Scott smiled and folded his hands behind his back.

"I would appreciate that yes." Scott said teasingly. Honestly he was a little afraid of Vidal's answer but he had to know. 

"I emailed Sara in a moment of uncharacteristic weakness." Vidal admitted. "I was elated that this deal went well and I was happy about what this meant for you and your mother and how you would take the news." He went on taking a few more steps towards Scott but just stopping a little short of his lover.

"And?"

"I wanted Sara to know we were in contact with each other." Reyes said feeling nervous about how Scott would take the news. "I wanted to rub it in her face that I knew you and had business with you."

"You wanted her to know a fox had gotten in her hen house?" Reyes nodded and deflated when he saw Scott's reaction.

"That was so stupid."

"I'm sorry I made a mistake." Scott let out a humorless chuckle.

"You could have really screwed me over." Scott said. "You're lucky that you got this and I'm one step closer to waking up my mother." Indeed Reyes knew how lucky he was.

"Will you still come back?" He said truly unsure of what this news meant for the two of them. Rolling his eyes Scott closed the distance between him and Reyes giving him a reassuring kiss.

"As soon as I can." He promised before hurrying out of the cave. 


	13. Another One

 "I agreed to adopt Cora's baby." Suvi said quickly as she pulled Sara into their room. For the past hour and a half the pathfinder had been brokering a truce treaty between both Samantha and Sky over a game of Go Fish. Sara had been happy to avoid a conversation with Cora and when Suvi had pulled her out of the meeting room and told her she had just spoken with Cora she had been relieved. Now she was just confused.

"Wait what?" Sara asked trying to process what Suvi had just said. "You agreed to adopt Cora's baby?" Suvi nodded and pushed Sara onto a couch. For a moment the pathfinder thought Suvi was going to distract her with sex. Instead her wife took a step away from her and began to pace around. 

"I'm sorry I know I should have asked you first but..." Suvi trailed off as she paced. "I didn't think you would say no and we were going to have a baby with Scott's help anyway." Suvi said after gathering her thoughts.

"I understand there could be a lot of issues with Scott and Cora." Suvi added before Sara could get a thought in. "Things could change and Cora could change her mind and I'm not sure how we'll explain that to the girls if that happens." Doubt laced Suvi's voice and Sara wished Suvi would let her cut in but Sara could see Suvi was on a roll and would probably just barrel over her. 

"But right now I don't think Cora will change her mind, she seems pretty set on her decision not to keep the child." Suvi said coming to a stop briefly before she picked up her pacing again. "And I don't want a niece or nephew of ours to be adopted out into a family of strangers but that probably makes my thinking seem a lot less selfish than it really is." Sara hummed which seemed to calm Suvi down only a little.

"I want another child Sara." Suvi said softly. "I don't have to say that obviously but I think we can do a lot of good things for a lot of people by taking this child in." Sara crossed her arms over her chest and waited before she finally spoke up.

"I agree." Sara said simply which must have shocked Suvi whose eyes went wide. 

"You agree."

"Yep."

"You aren't mad that I agreed to take in Cora's baby without asking you?" Suvi asked walking over to Sara and taking a seat on her wife's lap.

"Nope."

"Really?" Sara shrugged trying to appear calm and collected well fighting back a smile. 

"Suvi you're talking to the person who lifted Sky off of Voeld and brought her back home with me." Sara said. "You didn't do anything I haven't and anything I wouldn't do if our positions were switched." Suvi let out a sigh of relief right before giving Sara a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me." Sara said pulling Suvi into another kiss. "Well maybe you could thank me just a little." Suvi smiled slyly and wrapped her arms around Sara's neck. Of course fifteen seconds later the doors slide open and Sky ran into the room with a deck of cards in her hands.

"I won!" She shouted jumping around from one foot to another. 

"I let you win." Sam huffed as she slipped into the room with a sour look on her face. The look was almost identical to the one plastered across Sara's. Sometimes Sammy looked like a carbon copy of her mother and it always amazed Suvi. 

"I just signed up for another one." Sara muttered as Sammy flopped down on the bed well Sky hooted and hollered. "We're never having sex again are we?"

"Your loss love." Suvi laughed giving Sara a flick on the nose before getting up. "Sky stop this gloating, when you win a game you win with grace." Suvi was stern as she walked over to the little asari. 

"You wanna play a game of Go Fish with me mom?" Sam asked pulling Sara out of her funk just as quickly as she had gotten into it. 

"Sure kiddo." The happiness on Sammy's face melted Sara's heart and made her very happy she had just signed up for another.

 


	14. There Is No Going Back

“Is that it?” Sky asked looking up at Sara with an unimpressed look. They were on the deck of the Phantom currently en route to Aya. Their first launch had been successful but Sara’s stomach still swirled at the possibilities of what could go wrong. “I thought it would be cooler.” She added causing Sara to laugh.

“That’s all I got for you kiddo.” Sara said giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. The Tempest had been their home for so long that it seemed so odd to be taking off in another ship. She wondered if she would ever get use to the feeling of being on a new ship.

“What did you think Sam?” Sara asked turning to look at her oldest daughter. She was standing behind Suvi with a sullen look on her face. She had looked sad since earlier this morning but Sara hadn’t gotten a chance to speak with her. In fact she hadn’t gotten a chance to speak to anyone about anything other than the Tempest or the Phantom.

She wanted to speak to Suvi before having her own private conversation with Cora. She also wanted to speak with Kallo. She knew the salarian was taking this move in stride and knew that today couldn’t be easy for him. Sara wanted to know where his head was at and how he was feeling. Then there was Gil who Sara hadn’t spoken to yet about anything going on. It wasn’t her responsibility but Sara was beginning to feel like it was.

God only knows what Scott was doing on Kadara or when he would come back. She doubted her twin had spoken to Gil yet about anything going on. She figured if Gil knew about the affair with Cora the whole ship would have heard about it by now. Sara’s head began to hurt at the thought of it.

Lowering Sky to the ground Sara watched as her little asari scampered over to Suvi who hoisted her into her lap. Reaching forward Sara pulled Sam into her arms giving her a tight hug. She didn’t get much of a hug back which only made Sara worry more.

“What’s going on kiddo?” Sam looked wounded as she looked up at Sara.

“I wish uncle Scott was here.” Sara clenched her jaw at the sound of her brother’s name. She hadn’t banned her family from saying it yet but she was beginning to feel like she should. She loved her brother but Scott was now the second scourge in her life and the sound of his name now brought her great angst.

“We’re suppose to be doing this as a family.” She muttered. “Now uncle Scott is fired and probably crying somewhere in deep space.” Sara highly doubted it.

“Well look at the bright side you have your own room now.” Sara said causing Suvi to groan from her seat. Clearly that had been the wrong thing to say.

“Yeah next to uncle Scott’s.” Sam said with a frown pulling away from Sara. “I’m going to go take a sad nap now.” She announced shuffling out of the room. Suvi spun around in her chair with her eyebrows knitted together in frustration.

“Sara go speak to her please.” She was asking somewhat politely but Sara knew a command when she heard one. “Kallo and I can hold down the bridge.”

“What exactly should I say to her?” Sara asked completely unsure.

“Anything that’s not ‘at least you have a new room’”, Suvi said with a roll of her eyes. It caused Sara to blush with embarrassment. Why did she have to be so stupid sometimes?

“Tell her ‘cheese’!” Sky suggested with a bright smile.

“Revise that statement made by Suvi a second ago say anything that’s not ‘at least you have a new room’ or ‘cheese’ and we think you’ll be fine but we still can’t promise you won’t royally screw up.” Kallo said not turning around to look at the pathfinder.

“Got it.” Sara said a little too seriously for Suvi before heading out to catch up with Sam. She found Samantha standing outside of her bedroom having a conversation with Gil. Sara already had a feeling she knew who they were speaking about and almost turned around to run to the safety of her wife.  The only thing that was stopping her was Sam who looked like she needed a hug and a mug of hot chocolate.

“Sammy.” She called out causing both Gil and Sam to turn and look at her. She avoid all eye contact with Gil who was staring holes into her. “I came down here to check on you and make sure everything is alright.”

“I’m okay.” Sam said but she sounded like she was on the verge of tears. Sara felt waves of guilt wash over her wondering if Sammy had been this sad since their last solo conversation when Sara informed her that she had fired Scott. Maybe even before that when Sammy and Scott had their own back and forth.

Sara’s heart broke at the idea that Sam might have been upset this whole time well Sara and the rest of the adults had been caught up in this whole mess Scott had created. It made her want to punch her brother in the face and maybe kick him down some stairs.

“You don’t sound okay.” Sara said.

“Maybe it’s because you fired her uncle and didn’t think to tell  _anyone_ about it.” Gil snapped. Sara, who was becoming violently angry at her brother, turned to glare at her engineer.

“I’m trying to have a conversation with my kid.” She snapped back. “Don’t you have work to be doing, aren’t you already operating on thin ice as it is?” She demanded causing Gil to only become angrier.

“Hey-”

“Don’t hey me go do your job before I find some else who can.” Gil narrowed his eyes at her before storming off. What a great precursor to the conversation Sara wanted to have with him later. Pushing that thought away Sara turned to her daughter.

“Sorry about that.” Sara said motioning for Sam to go into the bedroom. Once in the bedroom Sam took a seat on the edge of the bed and Sara lent against the door still not sure how to start. Luckily, or maybe unluckily, Sam spoke first.

“You all seem to be at each other’s throats lately.” Sam observed.

“And by you all I’m assume you mean the adults?” Sam nodded her eyes focused on her shoes. “Is that why you're so upset?” Again Sam nodded.

“You know they say that moving can be very stressful.” Sara said trying to break the tension with a joke. Instead tears began to well up in Sam’s eyes and she began to cry. “I didn’t think my joke was that bad!” Sara blurted out quickly sitting beside Sammy and pulling her into her arms.

Why in the name of all that was holy had Suvi sent her down here? Why wouldn’t she come down to comfort Sammy? Suvi was the one who was good at this not Sara obviously. She was only succeeding in making Sam feel worse.

“Tell me the truth this time.” Sam cried pressing her face against Sara’s shoulder. “Is everything that’s been going on with uncle Scott my fault, did I start it?” Sara frowned and squeezed Samantha tightly.

“No honey.” Sara said softly. “Your uncle Scott was upset by the conversation the two of you had but instead of coming to your mother and I and having a civil discussion he escalated it into something it didn’t need to be.”

“But it escalated because of the conversation I had with him, right?” Sara shook her head.

“It escalated because...your uncle and I acted like two idiots.” Sara said softly. “You didn’t make anyone do anything.”

“I want you to unfire uncle Scott.” Sammy suddenly said. It didn’t take Sara by surprise at all but it did hurt her knowing that she couldn't allow her brother back onto the Phantom. “We were all suppose start our journey on the Phantom as family and we can’t do that without him.”

“We’re going to have to.” Sara said hating the way her words crushed her daughter. The pain was clear on her face.

“Give him another chance!”

“No.” Sara said firmly. “Uncle Scott has done things and is currently doing things that I can not forgive or ignore.”

“Please.” Sam whimpered. Desperate for her mother to say yes and cave in.

“No.” Understand this was the hardest thing Sara ever had to say seeing how it tore her child apart.

“You don’t care about the family being together.” Samantha accused pulling away from Sara and moving up the bed. Flopping down she buried her face into the pillows and began to sob. Sara clenched her jaw trying and failing to keep her own tears at bay.

“I do care about keeping the family together but Scott can’t come and work here but that doesn’t mean we aren’t family anymore.” Sara tried to explain.

“Family is supposed to stick together.” Sammy sobbed. “We’re not supposed to turn our backs on each other.”

“Your uncle-”

“I don’t want to hear anymore.” Sammy cried. “Just go away and leave me alone I want to go to sleep.” Sara fought the urge to not force her child into a bone crushing hug. She wished it was possible that the longer she held Sam and the harder she held her that it would make her daughter see her point of view. Make her understand that Sara would love to have them all together again.

She would love for things to go back to the way they were a week ago before Scott’s extra curricular activities came to light. She would love to have Alec Ryder here right now with her to show him her family and all the amazing things she’s done as the pathfinder. She wanted nothing more than to wake her mother up and finally speak with her again, hold her again, touch her again, be with her again after all this time.

“I do want us all to be together Samantha.” Sara whispered.

“Then let uncle Scott come back to the ship.” 

“No and that’s final.” Sara said causing Sam to only cry harder. “I love you.”

“I hate you!” Sam shot back. Sara tried not to be too hurt by her daughter's words but they felt like daggers in her heart. Reaching forward she squeezed her daughter’s foot before getting up and leaving. After that conversation she felt numb and lightheaded and instead of going to the bridge she went right to her new room. She needed a sad nap of her own.


	15. Itchweed

“So how long do you think it’ll take?” Scott asked excitedly as he watched Jolaa Unfree examine his miracle plant. The two of them had been working closely for years to finally cure AEND and now they were so close to the cure he could taste it. “I mean are we talking days, months, or even years?”

“Well if our teams research is to be trusted-”

“Which of course it is!” Scott said with a broad smile.

“Than Strustraire Ugoumakore should be the last component to curing your mother’s illness.” Jolaa explained.

“Is there anyway we can name this plant after me?” Scott asked easily getting distracted in his exhilaration. “How about we call it Green Ryder or Tiny Ryder.” He said opening his arms wide as delusions of grandeur took over his mind for a moment. Jolaa shook her head with a small smile.

“You only get a plant named after you if you’ve discovered it.” Jolaa chuckled. “The angara have known about this plant for years and despite what you think it’s not nameless.” Scott frowned and rested his hands on his hips.

“Can they at least give me the common name?” He asked.

“The common name for this plant is actually called Itchweed, so no you can not have the common name.” Well that was disappointing but Scott quickly got over it. Finally they would have a cure and they could wake Ellen Ryder back up.

“Back to my original question how long do you think it’ll take to make a cure?” He asked bouncing from one foot to another. Jolaa smiled as she finally turned to look at her friend.

“Normally it would take several months but if you take me and the rest of the team to the Nexus we can use the technology in the science labs there to develop a cure in a month or two.” Scott couldn’t help but jump for joy and let out a squeal of excitement.

“This is amazing!” He cried out pulling the angara scientist into a tight hug. “I have to tell my sister, I’m sure she’s already heading for Aya but there’s no doubt in my mind that she’ll double back here and pick us up!” Scott spun around and headed to the nearest terminal.

“Maybe once I tell her we can wake mom up soon we’ll get back into a good place.” Scott said logging into his email and quickly writing to his sister. He left out no details feeling the need to get to the point. Smiling Scott hit the send button and felt better than he had in weeks.


	16. Good News (Finally)

~~~~The next few days for Sara passed in a blur. They landed on Aya shortly after her discussion with Sammy and collected the last of their crew members. Sara began to throw herself into her work making sure her new angara crew were integrating well and getting use to their positions.

It made it easy for Sara to avoid both Cora and Gil who were trying to pull her away anytime they thought she had a free moment. Right now Sara just couldn’t have another emotionally charged and draining conversation.

Even now Sara found herself turning the other way when she saw Samantha and every time she did she felt guilty. She knew sooner rather than later she would need to speak with her daughter but right now she didn’t have the energy.

Their fight was still fresh for Sara. Her daughter’s words had cut her deep even though Sara knew they weren't true. It was still hard to here one of your kids say they hate you for the first time. Especially under these trying and stressful circumstances. Suvi tried to assure her that everything would be fine and things would work themselves out and of course Sara knew that was true logically but emotionally it was a little harder to come to terms with.

“Pathfinder if you have a free moment I would suggest checking your email.” SAM said which admittedly caught Sara off guard. It was not normal that he made just suggestions which meant that some important email must be waiting for her.

“Who's trying to get my attention now?” Sara asked moving to the bridge instead of her room. SAM remained suspiciously silent as Sara moved over to the terminal.

“Good afternoon love,” Suvi said as Sara walked behind her.

“Ryder,” Kallo said with a nod of his head. Samantha, who was examining a rock Sara had brought her back from Aya, made it a point to ignore her mother as she walked by her. Sara almost considered turning around and leaving but that would prompt questioning from Suvi. Sara knew she wasn't brave enough to tell her wife she had been actively avoiding their oldest daughter.

“Hey everyone.” Sara said as she booted up the terminal. She scrolled through her mountains of unread emails until she found the one she assumed SAM was telling her about. About two days ago Scott had sent her an email. She was tempted to delete it on the spot but obviously there was something in there SAM wanted her to read.

And Sara would be lying if she said she wasn’t interested. Where was Scott now? What in the world had he been doing on Kadara? How did Reyes fit into that and when the hell did he plan on coming back? All things Sara knew wouldn’t be in the email but questions she had burning right on the tip of her tongue regardless.

Plus the subject begged for Sara to open it. ‘SARA DON’T DELETE I HAVE SUPER IMPORTANT LIFE CHANGING INFORMATION INSIDE’ it made Sara roll her eyes but peaked her interest even further.

She clicked on it and read through the message.

 

Sara I’ll get to the point so not to waste any time, I’ve finally obtained the last component for the cure to AEND. The scientist on Havarl believe that they can make a cure in a months time as long as they use the labs on the Nexus. I know you're most likely en route to Aya right now but please after you pick up the rest of the crew come back and pick us up.

Please Sara hurry, we can finally cure mom and wake her up.

 

Sara read and reread the email four or five times. She could feel her heartbeat begin to pick up as the reality of what Scott had sent her hit her. She managed to hold back her tears and sobs but couldn’t stop herself from shaking.

“Kallo,” She finally said when she felt like she could speak without her voice breaking. “Change our route to Havarl.” The salarian nodded and quickly did as he was told.

“Yes pathfinder.” Sara placed her hands on her head and took in a deep calming breath though that only seemed to make her heart beat quicker. Finally some good news, Scott had did something useful.

They were finally going to wake their mother up after all this time. Maybe this was a sign that they could start piecing back together their family.


End file.
